secret lovers
by TheBightmores87
Summary: CC and Niles 1 year before the heart attack. How they start to fall in love


Secreted Lovers

CC and Niles

The year before the heart attack and the starting of a family.

Ch 1

First date

Niles asked CC out nervously Miss Babcock will you go out with me to the movies and dinner I know it's corny, and you may not use to it. I know you are used to guys to take you out for dancing and dinner. Which can be nice, seeing you in comfortable clothes having fun. If you say yes and allow me to take you on a few dates I promise that we will go dancing and dinner. Looking into her blue eyes with his blue eyes.

CC took in all he said this would be different I might just have fun with this butler boy what would be the hurt in saying yes.

Looking back at him with a small smile yes.

He had a dumb founded face huh? he said stun.

You hard me right dust mop yes, I'll go out with you. See you Friday night. She touches his cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Friday night

Niles was dressed in nice a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and flowers and headed down the stairs of the house and out without his best friend and boss and new nanny seeing him leaving the house. He got into the car and drove to CC penthouse apartment build. After taking the elevator up to CC floor he took a deep breath before knocking on the door holding the flowers.

CC opens the door surprised with a smile when she saw Niles at the door with flowers that weren't red roses. Hi Niles, do come in as she took the flowers and smelled them, they wonderful thank you as she put them in water in a vase in the living room.

Niles took CC hand and walked to the elevator and down the car.

Niles, CC said you can call me CC when we are out as he helped her into the car.

He got into the car and started it up with a smile okay CC.

That sent chills up her spine just hearing him saying her name. they had a nice convocation on the way to movies.

Niles bought two tickets to see Titanic, and popcorn and soda to watch the movie with they shared the popcorn and enjoyed the movie the first time in a long time CC was enjoying herself on a date.

After the movie CC looked at Niles and asked to where now?

Did he give it a thought and a small smile pizza or dinner at Chillis?

Pizza its been a while since I ate pizza CC said as they walked to the car.

Niles unlocked it and let CC in the car.

Niles CC said reaching for his hand after he pulled out the spot and started to drive I never knew your name after all these years.

It's Niles Andrew Brightmore he said simple and you?

Chastity Claire Babcock that what CC stands for. The next thing that came out of his mouth shocked her.

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you Chastity Claire.

That made her blush, you think so Niles? Your name suits you as well. I never liked my name. I got teased for it so in High School I started to by CC.

He parked the car at a pizza spot called King's pizza. If wouldn't mind me calling you Chastity or just Claire looking at her?

Lets just wait to see if we end up a real couple.

That is fair enough as they walk into the pizza shop. Niles asked her what kind to do she like to eat?

Hhhhmmm lets see my fav is pepperoni.

With that, he orders a large pepperoni pizza and drinks and went to sit down at the table. Niles and CC sat and talked and laugh before and after the pizza came. Outside of CC apartment door, he kissed her cheek and wished her a good night.

Date number two

Bowling

It was two weeks after the first date, and it was a Saturday night. Niles was dressed in his kacks and his bowling team shirt and was carrying the bag down the back stairs to the new nanny wouldn't think of anything differently. Truthful he was going bowling just with his team of butlers.

Niles the nazole voice said looking at him I forgot you had bowling tonight I was going to ask about cheesecake?

Yes, there is two cheesecake in the fridge and a gallon of butter pecan ice cream. Niles said before he left the house from the back door. Niles went to his girlfriend apartment and knocked on the door with a smile.

CC open the door with a smile knowing who was on the other side of the door. She did see Niles as her boe of all things. She walked out the door and kiss him on the lips in the hallway.

He kissed back and asked do you have everything, Claire.

Yes, I do Andrew I have my purse I'm dressed for blowing. You must show me.

It will be my pleasure he knew that his middle name was a cover-up and code name.

They got to the ally and got shoes and Niles helped CC pick out a ball. Clare dear I will show you how to bowl now since you are ready, and they go to a lane. She thanked Niles.

Niles said you are welcome my lady. I will go first to show you and I will help you he said with a smile.

CC smiled and said that sounds good to me.

Niles got up and took his ball out of his bag after putting his glove on and then toss the ball down after doing a few swings back and forth and knocked down all the pins strike.

You made it look so easy I don't think I will be that good CC said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Niles smirks and said not right off love with my help you will be better than me.

CC took his hand and got up picked up the ball and Niles got behind her and show her what to do with her arms and told her how to stand.

Niles watched her from the back damn that's beautiful ass smiles and yay you did it.

She turns around and looking him cheering thinking I'm lucky. Yes, I did all by myself.

After a few frames and CC won her first game she felt good. Niles let her win and she didn't even care. So where to now CC asked since they were done playing.

Well, how about dinner? Niles said since this stuff we been eating wasn't really dinner.

CC agree were to love she asked?

Hmm getting things and taking thing her hand as they leave I a place and you are dressed perfectly.

Niles took CC to a Mexican country restaurant where she orders a margarita with sugar.

Niles and CC were line dancing and laughing after sitting down because some lady jeans in front of CC split from being so tight. Niles it's the most fun I had in a long time CC said to Niles as she reaches for his hand over the table as they ate.

That is a good thing to hear Chasity smiling lift her hand leaning forward and kissing her hand.

How about we go back to my place and have a nightcap CC offer.

That sounds good let's finish dinner ill pay we can go. Back at the penthouse, they sat down on the sofa as soft jazz played in the background and they sipped on scorched and CC had smoked.

CC sweets Niles said I hope I don't hurt your feelings when I say this but do you think you can stop smoking? because I would like my girlfriend to be around a much longer and one day become my wife and mother to our children.

CC was shocked about what Niles just said to her she put it out got up and looked to him. I know we have been on two dates now and planning our third date. I'm amused that you see me as your girlfriend and that far into the future Niles. You are the best boyfriend that I've had in a long time. I can say that I can see us with a family as well. Let's take one thing at the time. I will slow down till quitting. I think you are right about me smoking. Smiling so you are now my boyfriend at work you call me Ms. Babcock until we are alone, I can be your Chastity.

When you are talking about me to Nanny fine and Maxwell you tell them you are seeing someone name Andrew as you do now. Max may not pick up on it.

The night ended with a kiss on the lips and Niles going back home.

Date 3

Lunch

CC was at the theater where she was working with set decor and waiting for Niles so they can sneak away and have lunch together. When she looked out from the stage she saw her boyfriend walking to her with a goofy grin on his face.

Hi Babs Niles, said

Hi Andrew, CC said kiss him on the lips. Where too.

I am hoping lunch at the Park with hot dogs on a bench Niles said to her by taking her hand.

I will enjoy that you know how to spoil me Andrew so the people around would know it was Andrew her boyfriend.

Niles and CC had gotten their hot dogs and was sitting on a bench under a tree talking and eating.

Nanny fine was walking through the park when she thought she saw Ms. Babcock making out with someone and didn't think anything of it.

Niles and CC were making out like teens under a tree in the park sitting on a bench. After Lunch Niles took CC back to work and he went off to finish his choirs for the day.

Date 4

Skating

Nile and CC enjoyed acting like teens, holding hands as they skated through the park laughing when CC suggests they go out on the water in a palate boat. Then they had a picnic in the park Niles had a basket waiting for them.

Oh, Niles CC said I can't believe this as she notices the picnic. How did you do this?

You are welcome my love as he held her hand and lead her to the picnic, he helped her to sit down before sitting on the ground as well.

CC feed him a grape he sucked on her fingers

He feeds her a strawberry and he smirks as a little cream got on her lips before she could lick them, he kissed her.

CC pulled away smiling Niles not here.

Niles okay love, he cleans up their picnic and helped her up and head to the penthouse.


End file.
